Rachel Berry House Party
by ShannonxTyler
Summary: When Puck makes a proposal to Rachel to have a party at her house while her dads are on vacation Rachel doesnt think its a good idea, but her longing for him makes her do things she would never expect herself to do.


Rachel rolled her eyes at what the boy said. She wasn't having a party at her house without her dads being there. She just couldn't, they trusted her and she wasn't going to risk that. She flicked her eyes up at him, sucking in a deep breath. What she was about to say could make things between them better or worse, he did have a girlfriend kind of. "Fine."

Puck stared at her wide-eyed, shocked that she was actually cool with it. "Seriously?" When he saw her nod and walked over to her, who was sitting on the piano bench, and placed a kiss on her cheek. He froze once his lips left her skin, not sure why he just did that. He was with Lauren, if you count her putting him down every five minutes a relationship. "You won't regret this, my hot little Jewish American princess." He smirked before walking out of the choir room, stopping when he turned the corner. He closed his eyes, the image of her face when she knew his intentions of why he wanted her to have this party. He wanted her.

Random notes played on the piano as she let her head fall down against the keys. She just said yes to a party at her house, with alcohol, while her father's weren't home. Saturday was two days away, was it bad she wanted it to be tomorrow? Her head shot up when she remembered what she said to him, '…sex and getting drunk…' Did she say that out loud? She shook her head to herself, even though she was dying for it to be her that he wanted instead of Lauren. Her eyes flicked to the clock, sighing when she realized she was going to be late for her next class. She pushed the thoughts of Saturday and Puck to the back of her mind as she headed out the door and down the hall to English.

-Saturday-

The music boomed through the living room of the Berry house, the party just started but Rachel was already overwhelmed. There were red cups set up on her dining room table, a game of beer pong taking place between Finn and Quinn against Sam and Santana. She cringed as she saw a cup flip over and spill over the entire table. She moved towards it until she heard the doorbell ring. She ran her hands through her hair before opening the door. It was Puck.

"Hello, Noah." She smiled at him weakly, still concerned about what was going on inside. She stepped aside, "Come in, please."

Puck walked through the door, a keg in his hand. He saw the look on Rachel's face, she didn't like it. He frowned a little before looking up at her, "Hey." He was unsure of what else to say. It was finally Saturday; the day he has been waiting for and of everything he has said in his head for the past days was gone.

She walked into the living room, Puck trailing behind. This whole night just got worse, he was here. She watched him put the keg in the kitchen before walking back into the living room. He bumped fists with Sam and Finn before going to sit on the couch next to Lauren. She looked down at the ground, furrowing her brow. She stomped into the kitchen, grabbing a red cup and letting the beer from the keg pour into the plastic. She took a sip, making a face when she pulled the cup away. It tasted worse than anything, but returned the cup to her lips. She turned when she heard someone walk into the room, it was Blaine.

"Rachel Berry drinking? Well, Kurt never told me you were a drinker." He smirked at her before grabbing a cup for himself.

"I'm not, but there's a first for everything." Rachel glanced back into the living room, Puck's arm around Lauren. She looked away before chugging the rest of her cup. Licking her lips when she pulled it away.

"You want more?" Blaine eyed the keg, pouring the caramel colored liquid into her cup. He winked at her before turning back into the room.

Rachel squeezed her eyes shut, feeling the effects of the alcohol already. She shook her head before taking another sip and walking into the room behind Blaine. Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her, not sure what to think of what was going on. She stopped, "What?" Once she spoke everyone went back to what they were doing, except Puck. He got up and walked over to you.

"Rach, what are you doing?" Puck has never seen this side of her before, he wasn't sure if he liked it or not. He watched her take another sip, her hand found its way to her shoulder. "Come on Noah, live a little."

Did she just say that? What was she doing, was it the alcohol or the fact she was hoping to appeal to Puck more than Lauren did, even if it was for one night. He smiled at him before dragging him back into the kitchen, getting him a cup and filling it up. Rachel Berry was getting him a drink? He didn't know what to say, he just took the cup without protest. She waited for him to take a drink and when he did she smiled and skipped her way back to everyone else.

Puck cocked his head to the side as he watched her go back into the room. Taking a big sip from his cup, he followed the brunette, not able to keep his eyes off of her. He liked this side of Rachel, not because she was drunk but because she wasn't up everyone' asses. Which is probably from the alcohol but he wasn't going to let that ruin his evening.

After a few more cups of beer and a bottle of something she wasn't sure what it is, she was pretty wasted. Rachel blinked a few times while finishing the last sips from the bottom of the bottle. She held it up in the air, "Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Everyone's hands shot up, including Puck's. He was equally as wasted, but still aware of what was going on.

The glee kids, including Kurt and Blaine, formed a circle on the floor of the living room. Puck sat across from Rachel, hoping to get lucky and have the bottle land on him. "I'll go first!" Brittany shouted, only in her bra and pants. She spun the bottle, watching it contently, not blinking. The bottle slowed to a stop on Santana. Sam raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, nodding. Santana leaned across the floor and connected her lips to Brittany's. The blonde giggled when Santana pulled away, the Latina staring at her with a smirk. Both girls blinked at each other a few times before returning to their seats on the floor. The silence was broken when Rachel's hand shot up, "My turn!" She spun the bottle, leaning back into her seating and waiting for it to stop.

Puck watched the bottle spin over and over again. This was his chance, this was it. He quickly looked at Lauren sitting next to him, smiling slightly before turning back to the bottle. It began to slow down; his heart was pounding in his chest but soon dropped to his stomach. His jaw dropped, he couldn't believe it. It landed on Blaine.

Everyone looked at each other, but before anyone could say anything Rachel was pulling Blaine by his tie. His lips connected to hers, not pulling away for what seemed like forever. It wasn't clear who had a more stunned face, Puck or Blaine's boyfriend Kurt.

Rachel pulled away, with the alcohol slowly making its way out of her system, and was now aware of what just happened. She kissed Blaine. The worst part was that it was right in front of Kurt's face. She blinked a few times before turning towards where Puck was sitting. His face told her everything she needed to know. He shot up from his position on the floor, "I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel watched him leave, disappointed in herself for what she did. How could she be so stupid?

He needed to get out of there; he placed his cup on the counter as he made his way through the kitchen and up the stairs towards the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and ran a hand through his mohawk. Did he really just watch Rachel kiss Blaine? He was so frustrated; he could feel the alcohol being overpowered by the anger. Puck looked at himself in the mirror, leaning both hands on the granite counter and just stared at himself. He began whispering to his reflection. "You shouldn't be worried about her kissing Blaine; he is gay and likes Kurt…right?" He shook his head and looked down; closing his eyes but they soon flew open when he heard a knock on the door.

"Noah?" Rachel followed him, barely making it up the stairs but she did follow him. She could see the hurt in his eyes after she kissed the Dalton boy, and she understood. What she did was killing her inside, how could she let herself get this sloppy? She blinked a few times, staring at the door that wasn't opening. "Please."

Puck gulped, looking at himself in the mirror. He really didn't want to talk to her, or even look at her. He knew she was drunk but that didn't make it hurt any less. He sucked in a deep breath before deciding to open to door. When he opened the door he didn't see a drunken Rachel, instead he saw a fragile and broken Rachel. He was confused, so he just stood in the doorway of the bathroom. "Can we talk?" She looked at him with sad eyes; he nodded before walking back into the bathroom. He turned to face her once he heard the door shut quietly, and waited.

Rachel leaned against the cool bathroom counter, trying to keep herself from falling over from the alcohol that was still in her system. She blinked a few times before looking up at Puck, "What's wrong?" That was the stupidest question she could've asked, of course there was something wrong, she didn't need him to tell her for her to know. Puck looked at her, wanting to tell her the truth behind why is in a bathroom wallowing in his sadness and jealousy instead of downstairs getting as drunk as possible so he wouldn't be able to remember anything tomorrow. "Nothing."

Rachel watched as he turned his back to her to face the wall, sighing before walking up to him. "Noah…" She went to place a gentle hand on his back but was shrugged off the second she touched the fabric of her shirt. That hurt her, it was clear that he didn't want her there. But she knew she couldn't leave without apologizing, "I am sorry, just so you know. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Was it really that obvious that he was hurt by what she did? _Shit._ Puck watched Rachel walk out the door, hoping he won't regret what he was about to do…knowing it could make things better or one thousand times worse. He ran after her out into the hallway, catching her by her wrist before she got to the stairs. "Wait…" Rachel turned to look at him, biting down on her bottom lip when he didn't pull his hand away from her wrist. She looked from his hand to his face, waiting for him to say what he needed her to hear. Inside, she was praying this was the moment she has only ever seen in one of her weird fantasies. He stepped closer to her, licking his lips before speaking. "I love you." His throat went dry once the words left his mouth; he was in shock that he actually told her. After all this time, she finally knew. He watched her, waiting to see her reaction but wasn't sure if was ready for it.

Rachel looked at him, eyes wide. This had to be one of those realities she created in her mind but when she felt him let go of her wrist she knew it was real. She smiled at him, only to realize he had a disappointed look on his face. He must have thought she didn't feel the same way, so she took a step closer to him and went up on her tip-toes, still a little dizzy from the amount of liquor she consumed, and gently pressed her lips to his. She was about to pull away until she felt him kiss back. She smiled against the kiss before pulling away.

Puck felt like he should go crawl under a rock and die, he just told the girl he loves his feelings and she didn't say anything. He was about to apologize until he felt her lips on his, kissing her back after a few seconds to let the fact she was kissing him sink in. He tasted the beer on her lips, or maybe it was his but he knew this probably wasn't Rachel talking, just the alcohol.

"Rachel, you're dru-"Puck was cut off by Rachel's lips again. This time he could feel the want behind it, she bit down on his bottom lip to try and get a response out of him. It worked. Puck kissed her back, knowing for sure it was Rachel not the alcohol. She pulled away, smirking at him and walking past him, down the hall and into a room on the right. He blinked at the doorway, waiting for her to come back out. She peered her head out, "Are you coming?"

Puck raised an eyebrow as Rachel disappeared back into her room. He cautiously made his way down the hall, _What the fuck is going on? _He stepped through the doorway and into the darkness of her room, quickly turning his head when he heard the door shut. His eyes canvassed the dark space until the lights flickered on. There was still no sign of Rachel, he turned around. His eyes went wide and could feel himself getting hard instantly. "Fuck."

Rachel didn't know what gotten into herself, it might be the last traces of alcohol in her system but she knew what she wanted. She wanted Noah Puckerman. Which is why when she turned the lights on she was pleased when she saw her face. Rachel was standing in front of Puck, fully naked. He blinked a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things before taking a step closer to her. She smiled at him, and he knew that was her okay.

Rachel watched him pull his shirt over his head before closing the distance between them. She let her hands take in the feel of his body, memorizing every aspect of it. He leaned down and kissed her roughly, letting his hands roam over her body as well. His fingers taking in every detail of her body, including the beauty mark on her right hip bone, and then continuing to explore the rest of her body.

She felt his fingers move over her skin, moaning into their kiss before moving to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling away. "Bed?" He didn't answer her question with words, but instead with actions. He lifted her up, his hands on her butt. He laid her down on her bed, letting her get comfortable before pressing his body down against hers and connecting his lips with hers again. She shivered underneath him, kissing him back hard. She let her hands travel down his chest all the way to his belt. She undid it without breaking their kiss, throwing it to the side. She wasted no time and went back to his pants, this time playing with buttons of jeans.

Puck pulled away from her lips to move down to her neck. He sucked lightly on her skin before continuing to move down to her chest. He kissed the skin at the top of her breast before taking her nipple in his mouth, sucking on it lightly. She tilted her head back in response, gripping her hand around the bicep of his arm. He bit down on it gently before continuing down her body. He made it down to her inner thigh, kissing it gently before pulling away from the skin and going back to her mouth. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, moving his hand down her side to where she his lips just were. He inserted two fingers inside her, immediately sending her head back against the pillow. "Oh-h…" Puck smirked against the skin of her neck as she fumbled over her words as his fingers moves faster inside her.

Rachel bit down on her lip as he continued; she could feel herself reaching her climax but whimpered when she felt him pull his fingers out. She watched him reach into his back pocket and pull out a condom, putting it on the bed before unbuttoning his jeans and pushing them down and kicking them off. He didn't want to waste any time. He wanted, needed to be inside her…now. Rachel stared at him, in awe of how big he was. She watched him tear the wrapper open with his teeth and put it on.

Puck looked up at Rachel; she nodded and he moved his body back down against her. He smiled down at her before connecting his lips against hers gently while inserting himself inside her. He felt her go rigid underneath him, not moving. "You okay?" He whispered in her ear, she bit down on her lip hard and nodded. He began to move deeper inside her, starting a motion as he felt her body relax underneath him. She leaned up and kissed him again but not for long, she let out a loud moan, "Faster, please…" He listened to what she said and quickened his motions, gripping her hips to push himself deeper inside her. His head tilting back at the feeling of being inside her. She arched her back at the feel of him inside her. "Noah!"

Rachel screamed his name as she came around him. Puck thrust himself inside her one more time before hitting his climax, releasing himself and then falling back down on top of her. His breathing was heavy, hers was ragged. She leaned up and kissed him gently while he slowly pulled himself out of her and fell down on the bed next to her. He slid the condom off and threw it in the trash at her bedside. Puck sucked in a deep breath before turning his head to kiss her forehead. He just had sex with Rachel Berry, the girl he has been in love with since sophomore year.

Rachel couldn't believe it; she just had sex with Noah Puckerman. She was in shock, but relieved. She had been wanting this for so long and she finally got it…she finally got him. She looked over at him, her breath still ragged. "I love you too."

Puck smiled when she returned his 'I love you' from before. I guess this house party was worth it after all.


End file.
